Game Lobby
Every day, you can play each mini-game three times for free. After that, each subsequent play costs 8. Barbecue Contest You have a total of 90.00 seconds (1:30 minutes) to complete Luca's kabob requests. If you make a chain of 3 ingredients, you receive 3 points. If you make a chain of 4 ingredients, you get 4 points. For every extra ingredient you select, you then receive 4 points. If you take too long to select an ingredient, select the wrong ingredient, or select a burnt/raw ingredient, then the chain breaks. You may spend 500 to refresh the available ingredients. Every additional kabob increases in points. Button Factory "Yusetta always says that buttons are like the stars in the sky. They are not merely a decoration. He always asks me to help him by saying something strange. But I can't help him with this look. What? You want to help? Alright, this is not what I asked you to do." —Tutorial Bear If you make five buttons in a row, the time bonus is activated. This time bonus can be seen in the upper right hand corner. While the time bonus is activated, each correct button made will add an extra second to your remaining time. You are not penalized for not making a button. However, you are penalized for making the button at the incorrect time. For every button pressed at the wrong time, you lose 2 points as well as ending the time bonus. Credit Mall Every time you play a mini-game, you receive one point. Every week, you receive points based on your ranking. Gifts * Advanced Brooch (10) - 85P * Advanced Honey (1) - 2P * Advanced Honey (5) - 8P * Almond Flake (1) - 5P * Almond Flake (10) - 51P * Ancient Bowl (5) - 45P * Antique Jade (1) - 20P * Antique Jade (5) - 90P * Antique Jade (10) - 150P * Colorful Hairband (5) - 45P * Colorful Parrot (1) - 10P * Colorful Parrot (10) - 85P * Cosmetic Box (1) - 2P * Crystal Statue (10) - 85P * Cute Toy (1) - 15P * Cute Toy (5) - 70P * Elf Tale (5) - 45P * Elf Tale (10) - 85P * Elven Tree Seed (1) - 20P * Elven Tree Seed (5) - 90P * Elven Tree Seed (10) - 150P * Food Reception Ticket (10) - 55P * Fuzzy Painting (10) - 55P * Jazzy Tie (1) - 6P * Jazzy Tie (5) - 25P * Large Rice Ball (1) - 2P * Large Rice Ball (5) - 8P * Magic Spice (1) - 10P * Magic Spice (10) - 85P * Maiden Diary (10) - 85P * Maiden Pendant (10) - 55P * Noble Sword (5) - 70P * Noble Sword (10) - 120P * Postcard (5) - 25P * Red Lacquer Box (10) - 120P * Redwood Bracelet (10) - 120P * Refreshing Snack (5) - 8P * Shell Bell (10) - 18P * Soft Cushion (5) - 70P * Soft Cushion (10) - 120P * Sport Wristband (1) - 2P * Sport Wristband (5) - 8P * Strange Paint (5) - 25P * Tactic Book (1) - 15P * Tactic Book (5) - 70P * Violin (10) - 150P * Vintage Teawork (10) - 120P * Wooden Sculpture (10) - 55P Materials Clothing * Common Metal (1) - 3P * Crystal Ore (10) - 53P * Down Feather (5) - 52P * Down Feather (10) - 108P * Glossy Dye (1) - 2P * Glossy Dye (5) - 15P * Glossy Dye (10) - 27P * Magical Dye (5) - 47P * Magical Dye (10) - 103P * Pearl (10) - 37P * Rare Metal (1) - 9P * Rare Metal (10) - 103P * Rough Jade (10) - 68P * Special Vine (10) - 62P * Zipper (5) - 20P Cooking * Coconut Milk (1) - 6P * Fresh Milk (1) - 6P * Fresh Milk (5) - 25P * Gelatin (5) - 20P * Rosemary (1) - 2P * Rosemary (10) - 27P * Strawberry (5) - 32P * Strawberry (10) - 58P * Vanilla Extract (10) - 47P * Whipping Cream (5) - 25P * White Bread (5) - 25P * Yogurt (10) - 37P Trivia * Barbecuing is a prestigious activity in Tiera, due to the fact that the prince is a glutton. Being proficient in barbecuing also gives you a chance to attend the Prince's parties. (This is not a game mechanic.) Related News * June 24, 2016: Game Introduction: Button Factory * June 23, 2016: 游戏介绍-纽扣作坊 * June 15, 2016: Game Introduction: Barbecue Contest * June 15, 2016: 游戏介绍-烧烤大赛 Category:Mechanics